


I Like The Way You Feel

by RebeccaDopplemeyer



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Hatesex, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Snakehole Lounge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaDopplemeyer/pseuds/RebeccaDopplemeyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might be the Snake Juice or the loneliness, but Ann likes the way April's hand feels on her hip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like The Way You Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Napkin Notes and Girly Drinks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/997140) by [poisoninthewater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisoninthewater/pseuds/poisoninthewater). 



In the darkness and noise of the Snakehole Halloween party, Ann didn’t notice April come up behind her.  She did notice when April’s hand found its way to her hip, and rested there.  Ann turned around, a little delayed – she was on her second shot of Snake Juice of the night, after all. 

“What are you doing?”  She managed to get out, after a second of just staring into April’s eyes.

“Nothing, dahling” April said, tipping her hat with her free hand, almost smiling, but not.  Her hand was still on Ann’s hip, the thumb brushing against her hipbone through the thin material of her dress.

Her eyes were having trouble focusing – that always happened at this point at the Snakehole.

April turned around, pressing the side of her hip against Ann’s hip, her hand gripping her more tightly.    

“You’re the dame of the night is all, sweetheart,” she said. 

“Oh, is that so, Miss Snakehole?”

“You bet your caboose, Charlie,” she said, nonchalantly.  She reached forward a little, the tips of her fingers brushing against Ann’s lower stomach.

Ann frowned.  “Where’s Andy?”  Ann asked, a little taken aback.

“Andy?  Why dahling I don’t know any ‘Andy,’ though if you mean Burt Macklin, he’s busy on a case.  At home.  Because he can’t be bothered to entertain his girl, even if she gets just _positively bored_ without him.”

With her free hand, April reached around her back, and found Ann’s hand.  She brushed her thumb against Ann’s wrist, before bringing Ann’s hand up against her hip. 

Ann’s hand was tentative against April’s dress, and hovered there. 

April rolled her eyes, and pushed a shot of Snake Juice into Ann’s free hand.  “Here dahling, drink up,” she said.

Ann had no idea why April was treating her this way, or what the hand on her hip meant, or why it felt kind of good in a way she wasn’t sure she understood.  So she took the shot. 

April smiled wryly.  “Nicely done, sweetheart,” and she took Ann’s glass.  The Snake Juice burned in the most delicious way, and Ann gripped April’s hip to steady herself.  But even after steadying herself, she didn’t let go.  April’s hip felt good through her dress, like that’s where her hand should be.  She pulled April closer without really thinking about it.

April started to lead them to another part of the bar.  “Let’s go see the world.”

For the next twenty minutes, they moved around the bar like that, hip to hip, not letting go, a smoky haze all around them, the taste of Snake Juice on Ann’s lips, and the press of April against her. 

A guy approached Ann and offered to buy her a drink, before April cut him off.  “Buzz off, Jack, this dame is mine tonight!” and she pulled Ann possessively close. 

“Umm, April—“ Ann started, a little uneasy.

“That’s Ms. Snakehole, dahling, treat a lady with respect.”

“Well, Ms. Snakehole, I think maybe I should—“

“Get another drink?  _Splendid_ idea.”  April moved them both to the bar, and ordered a pair of shots of Snake Juice.  She handed Ann one, and Ann shrugged and took it, downing it at once. 

“Ann!”  Suddenly Leslie’s shrill voice broke through the haze, and they both whirled around, Ann snatching her hand away from April’s hip. 

“Hey Leslie, what’s – what’s up?”

“Oh nothing, I just wanted to know that YOU are beautiful, and April is beautiful, and I love that you two are friends now,” Leslie gushed.

Meanwhile, April reached behind her and found Ann’s hand.  She gripped Ann’s wrist tightly, and put Ann’s hand firmly on her ass.  Ann pulled away at first, her shoulder jerking as she resisted, and Leslie paused for a second; Ann noticed and stopped resisting. 

Luckily, Leslie had had some Snake Juice, too, and her attention span was even less than what it normally was.  Leslie clapped both Ann and April on the shoulders.  “I’m just so happy we’re all here, and we’re all friends.”

April pulled Ann’s hand down on to her ass, keeping it there while Leslie talked.  At least it was out of Leslie’s view, and so Ann kept it there, trying not to get found out.  Leslie was saying something about zoning, about what we could all accomplish together, but Ann couldn’t pay any attention to any of it.  All she noticed was the way April’s ass felt against her palm, April’s hand still on her wrist, keeping it here.  In fact, it felt nice.  She might as well see how nice it would actually be.  If she had to touch April’s ass, Ann thought through the haze, she was going to make the best of it.  She squeezed, and God, April’s ass was perfect.  Almost more than her hip, it felt like her hand belonged there.  Ann turned to look at April, who she found was already looking at her, despite the fact that Leslie had not stopped talking, and was on to the topic of representative vs. direct democracy.  For the first time, Ann noticed April’s lips. 

At some point, Ann wasn’t sure when – the combination of Snake Juice and her obsessive concentration on April’s ass was making it hard to pay attention to anything else – Leslie had left, and April was just there, letting Ann touch her. 

April leaned over to whisper something in Ann’s ear, but stopped short, her lips to the side of Ann’s but nearly touching them, and said over the music and noise, “Let’s go have a seat, sweet cheeks.”

They found table booth in a dark corner, and watched the people dancing.  April put her hand on Ann’s leg, just below her the line of her dress, and squeezed her thigh.

Ann leaned back and looked at April.  “Apr—Ms. Snakehole… Wh—What are you doing?”

April leaned over, her hand sliding a little further up Ann’s thigh, the tips of her fingers under the hem of her dress.  For the first time since Ann had seen her tonight, she talked in her normal voice. 

“I like you.  And I like the way you feel.”

While the room spun – or maybe it was the people dancing, spinning – Ann took a moment to digest that.  But she couldn’t.  All she could do is lean back and watch everything, while April’s hand, under the table, moved higher and higher up her thigh.  She looked at April, and was surprised to find that she was also  watching the people dance, as she took her time caressing the outside, then the inside, of Ann’s thigh. 

A few people from work came over to talk to them; they made small talk, unable to see under the table, where April’s hand kept massaging Ann’s thigh, moving higher, slowly.  Ann tried to follow the conversation, but kept failing, her focus on April’s hands softly pressing into her inner thigh.  Eventually they left, but April’s movements didn’t change at all.

Soon April’s hand had reached the cotton of Ann’s panties, and it stayed there, not really moving, except for the gentle pressure of the side of her fingers against her clit.  Ann bit her lip, trying not to think about the fact that she wished April was moving her fingers closer, harder, against her clit, instead of away from her.  Ann spread her legs just a little bit, hoping that would encourage April’s hand.  But April just kept her hand there, not moving in any direction, knowing what the pressure must feel like to Ann.

April leaned over, and wrapped her free arm around Ann’s shoulders, and brought her in close.  Ann couldn’t focus on the blur of motion on the dance floor, or the dark shadows in their corner, but only on the curve of April’s lips, and the soft sheen of her lip gloss in the dim light.  April was saying something, Ann knew that because she saw her lips moving, slowly. 

April pushed another glass of Snake Juice, this one massive, into Ann’s hand – where did she even get it from?  Did a server drop it off when Ann wasn’t paying attention?  Did someone really talk to April while her hand was pressing against her clit?  

April was saying it again, staring into her eyes.  “Take this, all at once, and then kiss me.”

Ann looked at the glass, coming in and out of focus, and realized that if she took it, and did what April said, then maybe she’d increase the pressure on her clit.  That was all that mattered  now, and with renewed focus she took the shot immediately, and then slowly wrapped her fingers around the back of Ann’s neck and brought her forward slowly, pressing their lips together.

It was hard to tell how much time passed – maybe a minute, maybe five – of Ann kissing April, slowly, lingering, sucking on her lower lip, softer and fuller than she ever could have imagined.  Ann wanted more, though, and slowly shifted pulled April harder against her.  Ann opened her mouth, and at the same time, her legs, and soon April’s tongue was in her mouth, softly pressing and moving against hers.  And then, after a minute, her tongue was now in April’s mouth as she pressed her lips hard against April’s.  And finally, thank God, April’s hand started to move against her clit, and with each motion Ann opened her mouth wider, let more of April in.  The friction was so intense that she swore she must not be wearing panties.  She realized that it felt that way because her panties were soaked through.

April broke away, coming up for air, and started to say something, before Ann captured her mouth again, her tongue pressing hard against April’s.  They kissed for another minute before April broke away again. 

“Get up, now,” she said, and got out of the booth. 

Ann followed her, and as soon as she got up, she felt April’s hand on her hip.  She reciprocated, putting her hand on April’s hip, before moving it quickly straight to her ass, where it belonged.  They walked, and as they did she unapologetically squeezed April’s ass, not caring who saw.  They passed the bar, and Ann saw a patron engrossed in a conversation who hasn’t touched her shot of Snake Juice, and Ann scooped it up without her noticing it and downed it. 

She wasn’t paying attention to where she was going, but all of a sudden she was in a closet full of mops and empty kegs, and April had shut the door.  April pushed her against the wall, their hips pressing together, the thin fabric of their dresses not hiding the way their bodies felt against each other.  Ann put her hands on April’s hips before moving them to her ass, squeezing it and simultaneously pushing their hips together, hard. 

April immediately went for her neck, sucking hard against the place where it meets her shoulder, and Ann gasped. 

“God, April, why are you doing this?” she muttered for no reason other than the fact she didn’t understand.

April didn’t respond, but only sucked harder, relishing the way Ann’s body was responding. 

“I thought— _ah—_ I thought you hated me…” Ann  said.  April just ran her tongue against Ann’s neck, between her lips, and Ann pulled her closer still.

April stopped and looked at Ann.  Ann was frowning.  “April, why are you doing this to me?”

April leaned over and paused long enough to let Ann know she wasn’t going to answer her question.  Instead, she  just whispered into Ann’s ear.  “If I went down on you, would you come?”

Ann unconsciously licked her lips.  She stared at April for a second, trying to understand why April was making everything so confusing.  And on top of everything April was fucking married.  To her ex.  But all of those thoughts were crowded out quick by how vividly she could imagine the way April’s lips would feel against her clit.

April spoke again, this time more insistent.  “If I went down on you, would you come?”

Ann looked into April’s eyes, unable to do anything but answer truthfully.  “Yes,” she said quietly.

April leaned over, her lips so close that when she spoke they brushed Ann’s. 

“I’m going to make you come right now.”

April sank down, and started kissing Ann’s thigh.  Ann braced herself against the wall, looking up at the ceiling, trying to understand why April was making everything so _fucking_ confusing.

April’s hands were moving up each thigh, slowly, and Ann could feel that just that alone was making her even wetter. 

April hooked her hands into the top of Ann’s panties, and pulled them down slowly, her breath hot against Ann’s thigh as they fell onto her feet.  Ann gasped, not sure of how she was feeling, but the sensation of falling came over her all at once.  April slowly pushed her lips against Ann’s thigh, and up, sucking on her skin as she went, the hot breath from her mouth slowly wafting up against her. 

Ann bit her lip.  “April…” she said, stroking April’s hair.  “I love your lips. God I love your lips,” and she pushed April’s mouth against her clit.  Ann breathed in sharply at the contact, sudden and soft all at once. 

April began to slowly brush her tongue against Ann’s clit. 

 “Oh fuck,” Ann said.  “Oh fuck. God, April… God… why are you doing this…”  And then, faster and harder than she ever had before, Ann came.

April looked up at her, watching Ann’s mouth.  Ann spoke slowly, April watching her lips.  Ann said, slowly:  “God, April… I…” She started, and stopped, still coming just a little, as a tear formed in the corner of her eye, “I hate you for doing this.”

April just smiled, and turned her head down, and she licked Ann’s clit again, slower and harder, and then pressed her lips against it, sucking quickly. 

And within seconds Ann was back on the brink.  Ann knew that there was no way a man could ever make her come as hard and fast as April just did.  “God, April, I fucking hate you.”

After another brush of her tongue, Ann came again.  April knew that Ann would be wet if she had already come twice, and lowered herself so her lips pressed up against Ann’s pussy, her tongue slowly pushing at Ann’s opening, and then going in.  Ann was so hot there, and April’s tongue slid right in, and instantly she could taste Ann, and all she wanted was more.  All she wanted was to spend the rest of the night tasting Ann, making her come again and again. 

That’s all Ann wanted, too.  She gritted her teeth as she said it again, “I fucking hate you, April,” and grabbed the base of April’s head, and pressed April’s lips against her clit. 


End file.
